Uncontrollable Rage
by Psychotic Emerald
Summary: Buttercup meets Butch. They start off a normal friendship to something more! Then something terrible! Butch has know idea what happened to her that made her so angry! Maybe its his fault?
1. Chapter 1 So it begins

Me: Hey guys! Here is a new story! It came to me on my way to my grandfathers house which was 5 minutes ago!

Butch: Are you going to update your other stories? Cause you have a lot of things to update..

Brick: Its best to do those then make a new one..

Me: Shut up! I know what I'm doing! Its my story and my life!

Buttercup: True dat!

Blossom: You go girl!

Bubbles: Yay!

Boomer: She owns your soul! and your mom's car insurance!

Buttercup was downstairs playing on the wii. The professor came in an frowned at her. "Buttercup!" She jump and turn around facing an angry professor. "Oh um, what's up professor." She smiled nervously. "I thought you'd be in the lab for hours..." He looked at her with a serious expression. "And I thought you'd be at school with Blossom and Bubbles." She pouted at him and paused her game. "But I..I don't like school!" He walked over to the wii and turned it off. "My game! Its not saved!" He tried not to giggle at her and pointed to the door. She sluggishly dragged her feet to her bookbag and opened the door and looked back at the professor who handed her a sheet of paper. "Wait! Look at my clothes! Bubbles and Blossom went shopping and threw out my clothes and got me new ones!" She pointed at her shirt. She wore a neon green skirt, knee high black converses with gold stars and a cute green shirt saying 'I'm a bad girl'. He smiled and pointed away. "I'll talk to them later. Love you Buttercup." She took two step back. "If you loved me you would keep me out of school.." Then she turned around. "Love you too." He closed the door.

She flew to school and was their in seconds. She walk inside and saw her friend Moaneck and ran towards her. "Hey see you showed up after all." She smirked. "Well, I wanted to see you." Buttercup laughed. "Professor kicked you out, didn't he?" 'she knows me so well' She thought. "Yea. Well anyway what period is it?" Moaneck thought for a minutes. "4th and nice clothes BC" Buttercup groaned while her brown-eyed friend laughed.

Buttercup was finally in her second to last period and was falling to sleep. "Class!" Ms. Stevens (I'm putting my ELA teacher in here. I hate her so much she has a Jamaican accent but is from somewhere else.) "I'd like you to know we have a new student!" Buttercup was suddenly wide awake. She was excited, not for the reason you might be thinking. Every time theirs a new student she pranks and tricks them a lot! She gave an evil grin. 'Fresh meat!' Her mind yelled. A guy with black spiky hair, green eyes and a few inches taller than Buttercup walked in. "Hello what your name?" She said giving that smile she hate so much. "Um, Butch Jojo" He shrugged. "Everyone..." She said. "Hi Butch!" The girls yelled and smiled and the guys said naturally. He scanned everyone who said it, then they made eye contact. He grinned and winked at her. Buttercup slouched in her seat and rolled her eyes. "In your dreams." She mumbled. He look interested in Buttercup more than everyone else. "Buttercup you did say hi?" Ms. Stevens ratchet ass asked her. "Yes I did." She lied. 'No way am I saying Hi!' "Buttercup please say hi, don't start with me today! Boo boo!" (seriously she says that we laugh when she does that lol) She got up. Buttercup glared at Butch. "Hello Bitch!" She shouted and grinned. He didn't care as long as she said it. Everyone laughed. "Say it right." Butch challenged. She accepted it. "No." She dropped back down in her seat. "I'm sorry Butch she is a hard ass sometimes, come sit with me." Princess batted her too long fake eye lashes. Butch looked horrified. "Says the bratty little whore." Buttercup commented. Butch giggled and walked to a seat in front of her. "Seats taken." She quickly said.

"By me." He winked.

Buttercup balled up a sheet of paper that the professor gave her and threw it at him. Butch looked at her and read the back.

_Your going down Butch! Opps I mean Bitch!_

He smiled at it. And to her surprise threw it back. 'Most guys would be shitting them selves if she told them that'. She opened it.

_Love to see you try babe! It won't be easy_

She wrote back.

_Not my name! And we'll see_

_You call me Bitch, and we will! Btw what is your name?_

_Figure it out if your so eager to know._

He didn't give it back. He was writing something then stopped and smiled at her. She stuck out my tongue. "Buttercup where is your excuse?" "I um...Its-" Butch beated her in saying. "Right here she accidentally balled it up." She smiled at him. "Rewrote it for you." He gave me the real excuse. She opened it.

It had his number. 'No way I'm calling him!'

Me: Stay tuned not called Uncontrollable for none thing! Review to get candy!

Boomer: Me!

Bubbles: Yea!


	2. Chapter 2 Nice to beat you!

Buttercup: Do they have to do the disclaimer?

Brick: You mean we!

Buttercup: No, I think I said it right.

Bubbles: I think she mean we.

Buttercup: NO! I SAID IT RIGHT!

Butch: She is saying she won't say it.

Blossom: Duh! Smart people would know this!

Boomer: Yea Brick you going stupid!

Brick: Takes one to know one Boomer!

Bubbles: What about me? Don't you think I could of known?

*RRB look away*

Blossom: How do I put this? Your Boomer's counterpart, so he is slow and you kind of share a brain...

Bubbles: YOUR CALLING ME DUMB!

Boomer: AND ME TOO! WHY AM I IN IT!?

Buttercup: SHUT IT YOU TWO!

Butch: YOUR REALLY ACTING LIKE IDIOTS!

Blossom: Why do you guys always act so mean?

Brick: Well, Buttercup and Butch are counterparts, so-

Butch & Buttercup: WE GET IT! STOP COPYING ME!

Boomer & Bubbles: They say were idiots!...

Blossom & Brick: Cause you are and I'm the smartest! Yea right (Brick: Blossom!) (Blossom: Brick!)

Me: Shut up! Your all idiots ok! Now How about you all Copy each other in the disclaimer! Since you like arguing! Or you all can shut it!

Blossom: ...

Brick: ...

Buttercup: ...

Butch:...

Bubbles: ...

Boomer: ...

Me: Thought so!

*I'm very psychic!*

10 minutes before class ends.

Butch fell asleep. He was drooling and snoring in his arms. Buttercup wanted to sleep too, but his snoring kept her awake. "Ugh!" She yelled. She stared at him intensely and got an idea. She slipped out her chair with her green marker. She bent down to his desk and wrote on his forehead. She then used heat vision to melt the bar on his arm and quickly cooled it down, so now it looked liked he was hand cuffed. She snuck back to her seat and giggled. When the teacher left, a green lazer shot his butt. He woke up with a loud snore. "Huh! What happened?" He quickly said. Everyone looked at him and laughed. He was confused. Buttercup handed him a mirror while giggling. On his forehead said '!ttub ym taeb nac pucrettub' He read it backwards. 'Buttercup can beat my butt!'. He looked at her. "Very funny butterfly! Is that a challenge?" She glared and smiled. "Maybe it is." He wiped his head with is right hand till it was invisible.

"Finally its over!" Butch said. "Time for lunch!" Buttercup stood over him smiling. "What did you do?" He said already knowing. "Stand up and find out." He willingly stood up to sit again. His eyes widened. His hand was chained to his seat. "Beg and i'll release you!" She said. "What the... Once im out, your died!" He jerked his arm. He reach for her with the other. He would over got her if she didn't move. "Im leaving... unless you beg. She stood at the door." "You wouldn't dare leaving me!" She walked further away. "Wanna bet?" He smirked at her. "You better run!" Before she said something he was standing! "What? How?" A bracelet bar was still on his wrist, but not attached. He run towards her and as ran down the hall laughing. "I'LL GET MY TURN!" He shouted while running after her.

She was outside on lunch period. 'I think I lost him.' She thought. She took a short cut threw the woods **(Typical!)** to get to Wendys. She heard a rustle and stared in the direction. That moment Butch launched out and grabbed her. She yelped as he tackled her down a hill. When they reached the bottom, they gave a intense glare at each other then busted out laughing. Butch was on top of her. "Are you going to stop pranking me?" He gave her a charming smile. "But its only been a day and its a tradition." She fake pouted. He pined her down. "THEN FEEL MY FURY!" He shouted. He tickled her like crazy! She began as her not reacting, so he tried harder. Then her lips twitched. Finally she laughed so hard, she threw the birds off balance. Her eyes watered. "Beg from me to stop!" He teased. She couldn't breath due to her insane laughing. "Ne..HAAHAA.. N..TEHEHA... NEVA!" Then on instinct, she knocked him threw a tree literally! The tree broke in half. That should of killed him and she knew it! She ran over to his still form. "Bit- But- Butch?" Her voice shaked. She reach out and a hand grabbed hers. "Tricked ya!" He uppercut her and as flew up and landed 1 mile away. He laughed and She flew right into him, punching his gut and kicking him in the nuts. He fell over groaning. She turned around and smiled. When she took five steps, her butt felt hot. She turned around. "Did you just lazer beam my ass?" He grinned getting up. "Aw, did I?" He flew up and she followed. Green blasts and shades or steaks could be seen.

After 2 hours, they were laying on the ground. "You know school is over right? Don't you have siblings?" Butch smirked and Buttercup shrugged. "Being late shouldn't surprise them. But of coarse Blossom will be all in my business!" Butch stared at her as she yawned. "Do you have siblings?" "Yea, Two brothers. Im the middle child. The oldest is Brick and Boomer is the youngest and stupidest." They laughed. "Same here, except I have two sisters. I'm surprised you knew I had powers." Butch smirked and chuckled. "Its a secret."

*Flashback*

"Brick, Butch and Boomer here is the information you need for your school partners." They looked at the bottom of their schedules. "I got Bubbles." Boomer said. "Blossom." Brick said calmly. "Buttercup. Yes! We have chicks!" Butch smiled gladly. "These names seem familiar?" Brick said flipping threw the 'none important' file. "Whoa! They all are sister! And they have powers!" Brick scanned threw it. "They get to leave school whenever they want! So not cool!" Butch frowned. "Because their heroes!" Boomer explained. "so!" He said. Butch whispered to them. "As long as we are here, they won't stand a chance!" They all snickered.

*End of Flashback*

"Are we friends now?" He asked giving a puppy dog face. "Fine." "Yes!" He smiled and put an arm around her. Soon she fell asleep. His eyes closed not long after watching her sleep. He thought of earlier again. "Yep... definitely a secret." He said.

Me: More than one review to make me write! Don't be slick and only do 2!

Butch: Fuckers!

Me: Thats not true! They are angels! If they review of course...

Buttercup: Psycho writer!

Me: Thanks! Thats definitely me! Psychic Emerald!


	3. Chapter 3 Can I control it

Me: Hey! I have some news for you! T-

Bubbles: YAY! NEWS!

Me: -.- umm... Anyway T-

Boomer: What's the news!?

Me: Stop talking and listen! I was saying t-

Brick: Well talk faster!

Me: Ugh! Stop talking! T-

Blossom: Brick shut up. She was saying something! Opps sorry Emerald...

Me: ...T-

Butch: I just noticed that your nickname is PE like gym. HOW FUNNY IS THAT! P.E and Psychic Emerald!

Me: Grrrr...Yep that's me! But keep talking and you'll see why my name is Psychic!

Butch:...

Me: Finally! T-

Buttercup: SHE IS TALKING AND EVERYONE KEEPS ON INTERRUPTING HER! DON'T SPEAK ANYM-

Me: SSSSHHHHHHUUUUTTTTTT UUUUUUPPPPPP!

PGG & RRB: ...

Me: DAMMIT! YOU GUYS CAN"T STOP BEING FUCKING RUDE! I HAVE TO EXPLODE FOR YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP! *clear throat and sends them a quick death glare* Not A WORD! ok, t-

Boomer: Sorry Emerald...

*Goes on a crazy rampage and chases everyone*

everyone: BOOMER YOU IDIOT! *They run*

Boomer: She's Psycho!

.

.

.

That's true!

.

.

.

Butch walked Buttercup home. It was 11:57pm and Buttercup nor Butch didn't care about being caught. "This is you house?" Butch looked up at the building. "nope." She grabbed his chin and turned his head. He saw a bigger house. "That is." His jaw dropped. "Anyway-" She stood in front of him releasing him from his trance. "See ya tomorrow!" Buttercup shouted to him running to her home. He waved and flew off. She took out a key and unlocked the door. When she entered and closed the door, she laid on the sofa in the dark living room. She was super tired. The battle and the walking made her tired. Butch insisted that they walk so they have time to talk. Buttercup could of walked up stairs and go to sleep. A great idea, right? YOUR FUCKING WRONGE! She still shared a room with her sisters. Yes, a 16 year old still shares a room and has her baby blanket! **(Buttercup: Don't fucking judge me Bitches!)** She almost fell a sleep, but the lights came on. "Ahem!"

Buttercup groaned and looked at Blossom staring at her. "Where have you been!" She shouted. Buttercup sat up staring at her, but didn't answer as if saying 'You should know! But your clueless as always!'. Blossom gasped. "What happened to you! Your clothes are torn! And you have bleeding cuts and bruises! The corner of your mouth is bleeding!" Blossom freaked out. "Blossom! Chill out! I'm fine! No one can harm me. You know this." Buttercup wiped the blood off her lip. Butch and Buttercup may of been playing, but they still play dirty! Blossom calmed down. Bubbles soon came down yawning and observing. "Hey Buttercup. W-" She then gasped. "Here we go again..." Buttercup watched her blue sister run towards her.

The girls walked out of the house. "Man! I forgot my pack! Go ahead i'll catch up!" They nodded and speeded away. She grabbed her book bag and walked out, taking her time. Some reason the street was quiet. "Why do they get to sleep..." She mumbled. "Yea! Some people need beauty sleep! Unlike you. You always look like you just got out of bed." A girl behind Buttercup laughed. Buttercup turned around. "What do you want, Princess!" She frowned at her. "Don't be upset! I'm sure lots of people agree! At least your 'unique' ". Buttercup clinched her fist. "Oh, and Butch the new guy you hang with. He is mine so back off! I'm going to have him and show him off. And soon he'll forget you!" Buttercup twitched. "What's wrong? You gonna cry!" She cooed. Buttercup eyes were engulfed in glowing neon green. Princess was spooked and backed up a little. Buttercup smirked. Something took over her! This isn't right!

.

.

.

Me: WHOA! Here you pick what should happen!

A.) Buttercup kills Princess

B.) Buttercup ALMOST killed princess but Butch walks in on the fight

C.) Princess runs into the woods away from Buttercup but is caught and before she is almost killed. Buttercup snaps out of it and Buttercup runs away crying into Butch's shoulder. And keeps what happened a secret.

Buttercup: A

Butch: C

Everyone: B

Me: More that 2 reviews for next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4 Have mercy!

Me: story

.

.

.

.

.

Princess backed away from her. "Buttercup back off or you'll regret it!" Princess shouted yet shook. Buttercup smirked evilly and laughed. Princess found this frighting and ran as fast as she could into the woods. (This is the 1st fanfiction or rare to have a POV from...)

*Princess POV*

I was so scared right now that I ran anywhere. That was a bad idea! I'm lost in the woods, still running. She was walking after me. I guess she wants me to tired out and think shes gone. I may be beautiful and not... that smart, but she could of killed me then and there! If my theory was correct, she succeeded. I walk slowing down and...ewwww, IM SWEATING! HELL NO! I need to rest or I won't be pretty! I sat down. As I did, I blinked and guess what... Buttercup was in front of me. I wanted to run, but its to late...

*Normal POV*

Buttercup snickered at her as Princess cried. "PLEASE OH PLEASE IM SORRY ILL DO ANYTHING!" She begged. Buttercup gave a twisted smile. (WARNING: VERY GRAPHIC VIOLENCE IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT, PLEASE FORWARD! BTW ITS RATED M ANYWAY SO IF YOU CANT HANDLE IT, STOP READING AND READ CAT IN THE HAT, THANK YOU!) Buttercup walked forward and stepped on her leg, braking it. "AHHHHHH!" Buttercup lifted her foot and grabbed her leg. She smiled at her and Princess shook her head. Buttercup twisted her leg and bent it. Her knee ripped open and a bone stuck out. Blood gushed out. It splattered all over Buttercup's top and face and Princess. Buttercup licked her lips and the lust for blood filled her eyes. She put a finger inside the large wound and wiggled it while watching her scream. She grabbed a nerve and ripped it out. "AHHHHHH! STOP! STOPPPP!" She beg punching her back. Buttercup bit her hand releasing lots of blood. As she pulled her hand, Buttercup's teeth scrapped it. She punched Buttercup and it had no act on her other then making her mad. Buttercup growled at her and ripped the exposed bone out of her leg! Princess shook uncontrollably at the feeling and screamed like never before! This made Buttercup stop. The glowing in her eyes faded and turned into normal eyes.

She look at Princess and screamed. "What happened!?" She shouted trying to help her, but got pushed away. "AH! DON'T TOUCH ME! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Buttercup backed away. "I-I'd never.." Buttercup mumbled. "YES YOU DID! LOOK AT YOURSELF, J-JUST GO!" Buttercup looked at her hand. The bone was still there. She threw it and it hit her in the stomach, breaking her ribs. "AHHH! SEE Y-YOUR E-EV-EVIL!" She shouted. Buttercup looked at herself. She was covered in blood. Buttercup eyes filled with tears and flew off. As she left people were seeing Princess on the ground, they followed her screaming. Princess sighed and passed out.

Buttercup was so sad she crashed into a open filled. She couldn't focus enough on her powers to use them. She laid there, crying on the green with a little red now grass. She heard mumbling and looked up. There on the other side of the field...was Butch. She got up and stared at him. She figured he was skipping and ran towards him. "BUTCH!" She shouted and he turned around. "Buttercup?" He smiled, then the smile died. He saw the blood and tears as she wrapped arms around him. "What happened?" She shook her head. "I-I don't n-now." She half lied. She real didn't remember anything, but she couldn't tell him she may of...'harmed' Princess. He took her to her house.

Bubbles and Blossom was there asking questions and Buttercup lied on all of them. "For the last time I don't know!" Buttercup tried not to cry. Butch turned on the T.V and changed channels. "This Is Awes-Ahhhh-Princess's Injuries-TouchDown!" He paused then went back to the news. "A tragic story of a Teenage girl found inside of the woods, being tortured and missing a bone inside her leg. People her screaming and came to check it out." The showed a what Princess would call cute picture of her and her info. Butch looked at Buttercup once she sobbed some more. "Its not your fault Buttercup. Its not like you did it to her or your injured. How about we visit her tomorrow and we will find this psycho!" Blossom said not making her feel better. "I-I -I wanna be alone..." Buttercup said standing up and leaving.

Blossom looked down, "Something isn't right, she is not telling us something..." She then looked up the stairs. "She'll tell us when shes ready maybe. Blossom, for now lets just let sure she's ok." Bubbles patted her back. Blossom smiled then looked at Butch suspiciously. Bubbles smiled at him, "Thank you for bringing her home." Butch nodded then looked at Blossom. The two looked like they were having a stare down. "Buttercup is ok. You can leave now.." She pointed to the door. He giggled, "you don't trust me, do you?" She didn't answer, she didn't have to. He smirked and left, shaking his head. "That was rude you know. He brought Buttercup home to us. He's not bad." Bubbles said. "Well trust me, he isn't a 'good' guy..."

Butch was walking home mumming and kicking rocks until his phone went off. "Sup Bro!" Butch yelled in his phone. "Butch tomorrow is the day don't forget it." Brick said in the phone at him almost threatening. "Can we change date because I just came from... someones house and this won't be pretty if they found out we-" Brick interrupted him. "Awe! Butchie boy gone soft! Turns out hes not that tough and ruff!" Butch groaned angrily. "Tomorrow it is!"

Me: Whoa! Review 5 times for an update!


End file.
